Alexis Mattice, Bird Girl
by TeamPeeta13
Summary: Alexis Mattice was infused with avian DNA when she was a baby. She has been stuck in a cage all her life, and forced to do things that were above her capability. Now she has a chance to escape, but if she does escape, can she handle things on her own?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is a fan-fic for Maximum Ride, one of my favorite book series. I had fun writing this first chapter, and it took like, two hours to do (I had a few popsicle breaks…) and just so you know, I have no idea where I'm going with this, so just bare with me as I try and figure things out alright? I'll try and post new chapters every so often, because I've just started this. Please tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1

The white coats opened my dog cage and tried to lure me out. I crouched farther back in the cage, untrusting, uncooperative.

"Come here" a female white coat coaxed, "We won't hurt you"

I didn't believe her. I had been at this place for as long as I could remember, stuck in these cages, being tested, being pushed to my limit, and the white coats just kept asking for more. There was nothing I could do to stop them. Nothing I could do to save myself. I was an experiment here. I was a test tube child for these white coats.

"Come" the white coat tried again. I had no choice. I crawled forward a little, maybe an inch.

"Good!" she said, mock enthusiasm in her cold, fake voice, "A little more?" she asked.

I moved forward, close enough to see her ugly face. The bleach blonde hair pulled back in a bun. The pale, pale blue eyes that looked straight at me, not blinking, and mostly, the big, fat mole on the side of her face.

A male white coat bent down to look at me, his hair a dark brown, his eyes as black as ink. I spat in his face.

"Arrg!" he cried, falling back. The female made a grab for me, and I bit her hand. She yelped out in pain, and I sunk back into my cage. I was trembling with rage, but also fear. They would surely punish me for this. I looked over to the other cages, the only experiment I knew that was like me was crouching in the back of his cage, watching.

The female kicked my cage in rage and helped her associate up. They grabbed my cage and started to carry me away, I growled at them, showing my teeth. The female growled back, revealing abnormally sized canines.

I've seen these creatures before. I've heard the white coats talk about them. Erasers. Humans that the white coats had infused with Canine DNA. They could morph into were-wolf creatures anytime they wanted, and this Eraser looked about ready to kill me.

I stuck out my tongue at her, and she snarled. The male white coat put his hand on her shoulder, and she growled at him, but stopped harassing me.

…

I sat in my dog crate and watched her bite the white coat in the hand. I smiled slightly at the sight of that. But I wouldn't let them see me smiling, so I wiped the grin off my face. The female white coat kicked her cage, and the girl winced. I growled deep in my throat, and locked eyes with her.

They carried her away in her crate without breaking a sweat. We weren't very heavy. They didn't feed us much, but the fact that we have hollow bones made us extra light. We couldn't weight more than 40, 50 pounds each.

The white coats had infused us with avian DNA when we were babies to see what would happen. Test tube babies as they called us. Me and the girl had wings. Real wings that we could stretch out and move, wings that would enable us to fly. My wings were tucked into my shoulders; I didn't have enough room to stretch them out.

My wings were a dark russet color to match my hair. The tips of each feather were white, and black speckled the tops of the feathers. When I stretched them out, I had an eight foot wingspan, which the white coats said was impressive for someone of my age.

Another thing, I didn't know my age. I didn't even know my name, if I had one. The white coats kept everything a secret from us.

…

I spit in the Eraser's face and she dragged me out of the safety of my crate. I snarled at her and kicked her in the face. She roared and a snout started to form. I shrieked and kicked her in the chest, making her drop me. I fell to the ground and hit it hard. My head rattled and my arms were a bit shaky, but I jumped up and launched myself at her.

Even if I _did _have super-strength, which I did, I was no match for a full-grown Eraser. Me ramming into her only winded her, and she grabbed the collar of the thin dress I wore and hoisted me up. I struggled, and couldn't breathe, the collar was choking me. I thrashed my arms around and tried to hit her, but I was small compared to her; and she was now full morphed.

The male white coat yelled something to her, but I couldn't hear it, I was dizzy and was losing air fast. She dropped me, and I collapsed on the floor. The male white coat was yelling something at her, and she was snarling. I slowly got my senses back, and my breathing became regular.

The male picked me up and placed me on an examination table. He pulled a chair up and sat, looking at me expectantly. I could only lay there and stare at him. I didn't know who he was, but I already hated him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I growled at him and spit in his face. The Eraser lunged at me but he held her back.

He then took the Eraser's hand and wiped the spit off his face with it. The Eraser started trembling with rage, but did nothing. He was clearly the alpha here.

He tried again, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I snarled at him, and he sighed.

"Can you talk?" he asked.

I looked at him and paused. _Should I pretend that I couldn't speak? Or should I openly insult him?_ My temper won over my common sense.

"Of course I can speak you retarded dipstick!" I yelled at him.

He sighed, and wrote something down on a clipboard. The Eraser looked over his shoulder and began reading what he was writing. The white coat looked over at her with a 'seriously?' look on his face and dismissed her. She grumbled as she walked out the door.

He blinked slowly, and rolled his eyes. Then he turned his attention back at me. But he didn't say anything. I sat up and looked at him. He seemed… different from the others.

"My name is Ty" he said. I stared at him, suddenly curious.

"And I want to help you. You can trust me"

I didn't believe him for a second, and now I didn't even want to like him. But it was hard not to. He tilted his head and looked me over.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

I answered immediately, "No"

He sighed. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Why not?" he asked as if he were seriously curious.

I wanted to strangle him. Why _would_ we trust him? People like him stick us in cages! People like him useus as experiments! People like him starve us and make us work way more than we can handle! I pass out most of the time, and where do I wake up? In a cage. Typical.

I didn't answer him, and he seemed to understand.

"Aren't you curious?" he asked.

I was suddenly interested, but I tried not to show it.

"About… what?" I asked.

He smiled; I had fallen into his trap. _Great job!_ I yelled at myself.

"About your family" he said, "And about you"

My heart stopped, "I have a family?"

"Well" he said, "It's a little more complicated than that"

I didn't respond, and waited for him to continue.

He sighed, "See, um…your family doesn't know you're alive."

My eyes widened, "What?" I shrieked.

Ty continued, "Our staff at the hospital told your parents that you had died after you were born, and then we took you"

I roared and threw myself at him, slashing at him yelling, "What is _wrong _with you?"

He caught me in the air and held me by the wrists. I dangled and kicked my feet, which were only 1, 2 inches off the ground.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Don't you want to know about _you_?"

I stopped struggling. What kind of question was that? OF COURSE I WANTED TO KNOW! I've only wanted to know who I was for my whole life time!

He placed me on the table and sat back down in his chair. I didn't say a thing, I only waited. He smiled.

"That's better" he stated.

_No duh_ I thought in my head, _most people don't want others to attack them_.

"Well" I said.

"Now you're curious" he said.

"First question" I told him, "Me and that boy… are we the only ones with…" I unfurled my wings from my back and looked at Ty. He smiled and said,

"No, you're not"

I almost collapsed when he told me that. That means he did this to _more_ people. _They_ did this to more people. I fought back tears, and swallowed.

"Second question" I said, "How old am I?" I asked, and then added, "And that boy?"

Ty rolled his shoulders, "How many questions are there going to be?"

"Answer!" I yelled.

"You" he said, "Are 11 years old, and your birthday is April 17th. And that boy is 12. His birthday is February 21st."

I thought for a moment, and then asked, "What about my name? And his name?"

He smiled, "You seem very interested in this boy" he said.

"Just answer!" I yelled at him.

He held up his hands and answered.

"We don't know" he said.

I surveyed him.

"You're lying" I told him.

"True" Ty said, "Very true. We took your birth certificates when you were young. We know your names and where you're from. Who your parents are…"

He was just taunted me now. But I was determined. This may be the only time I get this information out of him… or anyone.

"Our names" I demanded.

"Okay" he said, "Okay. You my dear, your name is Alexis Grace Mattice."

Alright. Not the worst name ever. And besides, I kind of like the name Alexis… maybe I'll be called Lexi for short. I can dig that.

I continued, "And the boy?"

"Flynn Logan Barlow" he told me.

"Last question" I told him.

"Shoot" he said.

I looked at my wings. Tawny colored, streaks of darker brown, just like my hair. I fingered my hair, it was knotted, tangled, wavy and about to my shoulders. I moved my wings, stretched them out a bit.

I turned to Ty.

"Why?"

**Flynn: nice first chapter**

**Me: oh thank you, I worked… very hard on it**

**Alexis: uh, no. You took like 7 Popsicle breaks while you were working on it**

**Me: Popsicles are delicious. You're just jealous**

**Alexis: I am not jealous**

**Flynn: you haven't even had a popsicle before!**

**Alexis: Uh yeah! I've been stuck at the white coat place! They only feed us stale bread!**

**Me: (White coats are scientists by the way)**

**Flynn: I know… I was there and was forced to eat stale bread too!**

**Alexis: yah no duh I was stuck looking at your ugly face every day**

**Me: OKAY! Well, the next chapter will be along soon, I'll try and post A.S.A.P., so while you wait… I don't know, eat a Popsicle or something.**

**Alexis: Or not!**

**Me: do it…**

**Flynn: can I have a Popsicle?**

**Me: NO! THEY'RE ALL MINE! AHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA! *runs to kitchen***

**Alexis: craaaazy!**

**Flynn: tell me about it. I can't believe our fate is in **_**her**_** hands.**

**Alexis: We're going to die**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be a short chapter. But really. Come on guys! Review! I need to know that someone is **_**actually **_**reading this besides MissRandomGal! Yes, I saw your review! Thanks! I need to know if this is actually good!**

Chapter 2

I was thrown back into my cage, abandoned, left to stare at Flynn, who was eyeing me with curiosity. I crawled to the front of cage, and grabbed the bars, my dark blue eyes wide. He looked at me like, 'what the hell is wrong with you?' and scooted to the back of his cage, trying to get away.

_NO!_ I screamed in my head, _no no no! Come back come back! I know who you are!_

I watched him stare at me from the back of his cage, his dark green eyes unblinking. I mouthed, _I know who you are!_

He looked at me like, 'what?' and crawled closer to the door, but cautiously. I started to get jittery, and I used my hands. _I_, I pointed to myself, and he understood. _Know_, I pointed to my brain, and mouthed the word, trying to be as precise as possible. He seemed to understand. Then I pointed to him, _you_.

"You know me?" he asked, barely audible.

I shook my head, "Yes!" I practically cried.

He shook his head, and backed away again. I sighed and curled into a ball, feeling the cold bottom of my crate touch my cheek and bare arms. It wasn't long before a white coat came to test us as they normally did at this hour.

A white coat bent down and opened my cage, expecting me to follow. I crawled out, to hungry to protest, and this was the only way to get food. I followed the white coat down the hall, my feet slapping against the cold tile floor as she led me through the maze of hall ways and doors.

I was nervous about what this test was going to be. But I was also hopeful. I might be able to fly this time. Every time I asked about flying they shook their heads and I got a shock for not paying attention.

I could feel the shock on my neck, even if I didn't have the collar on, but I could also feel my wings. I could feel them getting ready to unfurl, to stretch out and expand to their full length. The muscles in my shoulders were weak from lack of exercise. I needed to move my wings and do something fast, or I was afraid that I would lose control over them completely. Never be able to move my wings again… I wouldn't let that happen.

I risked the shock, "Excuse me?" I asked the white coat, "Can we try flying today?"

The white coat ignored me and led into a room. The room looked like a gymnasium. Lots of room, high ceiling, only the whole place was white and polished, shiny, and smelled like antiseptic. Exercise equipment lined the walls, there was a pool in the top left corner, and white coats were everywhere.

The white coat went over to the hangers and pulled off a collar. I held my hair up while she put it on, and I winced when she tested it. The shock seemed to get worse every time it shocked me. The white coat led me to a treadmill, and waited for me to step on. I got on hesitantly and began to pant, already tired and thirsty.

The white coat smiled at me, and then turned it on slow, starting me on a slow walk to build me up. I started walking, and then jogging, and then running. My bare feet hit the treadmill over and over again. I began to tire, but when I closed my eyes I got a shock that woke me up.

_Shock!_ My neck started to hurt from all the shocks, and I was just getting more tired and weary with every step. I collapsed on the machine and fell to the ground. The white coat shocked me, and yelled at me to get back up and keep running. I staggered up, and tried to take a step forward, but fell back down. _Shock!_

_Shock! Shock! Shock! _The white coat wouldn't stop shocking me, and I started to twitch. I was shaking all over, and I couldn't even tell if the white coat was still shocking me. I looked up at the white coat, my vision was blurry, but I could see the white coat smiling.

"Jerk!" I spat at him. He put a hand to his heart and acted like he was hurt. But he was only mocking me. He had all the control he needed.

The white coat shocked me again, only this time it was stronger. I cried out in pain, and gripped my neck, trying to rip the collar off. I tugged, but it did nothing. He shocked me again, and I shrieked. I could hear everything else go quiet around us. Everyone was watching.

I was panting, and sweat was dripping off of my face. I could see Ty looking over at me. I cursed him for not helping me now, when I was weak. He began walking towards me. _Thank you!_ Cried to him. _Thank you!_

He walked over to the white coat and began whispering to him. The white coat got red in the face, and then began yelling. Ty remained calm, but I could see him getting flustered. I slowly got up, still a little shaky, and leaned against the wall for support.

Ty punched the white coat in the face and yelled at him. The white coat snarled at him and stormed out of the room. Ty bent down and picked me up.

"I'm sorry Alexis, this wasn't supposed to happen. We once worked one of your kind like this before, pushing her and pushing her until she snapped. She actually broke out of here, but she was never the same.We can't risk losing you"

**(that was a tribute to Angel)**

I looked up at him, his ink black eyes looking down at me. I began to cry. I was hungry, I was thirsty, and I was tired. Ty placed me in my cage and handed me some bread. Stale. What a surprise. He gave me a cup of water and then locked my cage.

I scarfed down my bread and gulped my water. I lay down and just was there. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to sleep. But too many thoughts whirled through my mind.

_My parents, my family, Flynn… _Oh my gosh! Flynn! I jumped up and hit my head on the top of my crate. I moaned and looked out the bars to his crate. But he wasn't there. In fact, another experiment was in the crate.

This thing had the body of a worm, and the head of a tiger, but the head was way too big for the body. So the worm/tiger could only squirm around and try to lift its too heavy head. I looked around for Flynn, scared for him.

I scanned the crates next to the worm/tiger but saw nothing. Suddenly I heard a whisper.

"Do you have wings too?"

I jumped and turned towards the voice, which was to my left. And in the crate next to me, was Flynn. He was looking through the bars on the side of his crate, and I reached my fingers through mine.

"You're okay!" I whispered.

He looked at me like, 'what?' and then said,

"You haven't answered my question"

I sighed, "Yes I have wings!" and I unfurled them as much as I could, revealing the tawny, 5 1/2 foot wingspan wings that were on my back.

He nodded his head and leaned back in his crate. I sighed tried to talk to him.

"I know your name" I said, "The white coat that I spit on told me what it was"

Flynn leaned closer, inviting me to tell him. I told him his name, his age, and his birthday. I told him about me, I told us about what they did to us.

"I'm 12?" he asked, and then he banged his head on the back of his crate, "I thought I was older"

I shook my head, "You're 12, and I'm 11."

He nodded, and then crawled as close to my crate as he could. His eyes stared at me, and his hair fell in his face. He really needed a haircut. And a bath… and a breath mint. But… I suppose I needed those too.

"Any idea about how we're going to get out of here?" he asked.

I was taken aback. Of course I wanted to know how I was going to get out of here; I just never took it very seriously. I had no idea what I was going to do. Next time we got out, we'd have to look for exits.

I explained my plan to him, and he agreed. Next time we got out, we'd look for exits. Then we made a pack. I wouldn't escape without him. He wouldn't escape without me. We didn't spit on it, we didn't pinky swear or anything. We just trusted each other, and I think that we _needed _that mutual agreement.

We needed each other.

**Flynn: I don't **_**need**_** her!**

**Alexis: yes you do! What are you talking about! I'm your whole life**

**Flynn: Are not!**

**Alexis: Are too!**

**Me: oh no! I dripped Popsicle on me!**

**Flynn: Really? MORE popsicles?**

**Me: They're good!**

**Alexis: You have like, an addiction or something.**

**Me: NOOOOO!**

**Flynn:*walks behind me and grabs Popsicle* Aha! Got it!**

**Me: *tears form*… give it back!**

**Alexis: NO!**

**Me: *sobs* Pleaseeee!**

**Flynn: Fine here! *gives back Popsicle***

**Me: Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oops! Sorry for that mishap! I am sped… But come on guys! Review! There has to be more of you out there that read this!**

Chapter 3

It's been about two weeks. Flynn and I took every opportunity we could to find a way out. Every time a white coat came along and asked us to come out, we followed without hesitation. The white coats thought it was because we were tired of getting shocked, and after my incident, they couldn't blame us. But we just let them think that.

We found three different exit doors. One was in the testing room, the gym where I was shocked. Another was at the end of the hallway where our cages were. The last one, and our absolute _last_ choice of escape, was near the creation lab. Where they made new experiments and kept test-tube babies.

Flynn and I didn't want to go near that place at all. We didn't need to see what they were doing. I looked out of my cage for some white coats, but none were near. Ever since Flynn and I had started to follow the white coats without a problem, they've been feeding us more. I'm well fed, I'm not thirsty, and they said that my stamina was increasing greatly.

A white coat walked down the hall, and Flynn and I looked at each other. It had started to become a competition, seeing which of us the white coat would pick. I smiled.

"It's going to be me" I mouthed.

He shook his head, and the white coat stopped in front of my cage. I smiled, but she turned and looked at the worm/tiger. It had stopped struggling a few days ago and had just laid in its cage.

"Dead" she said, shaking her head.

_Dead?_ I thought, I figured that it was just lying in its cage. She waved another white coat over and whispered to him, and then they turned to us. I was now suddenly curious. I knew that most of their experiments didn't last very long, but I never suspected that it would happen to me.

I didn't want to die.

The white coats unlatched our cages and led us down the hallway. Which was weird. They never took us at the same time. But we followed at their heels, curious to where they were leading us. It wasn't the gym, because we had turned left when we were supposed to turn right. They seemed to be leading us to the creation room.

_No! _I screamed in my head, _please! No!_

But we passed the room, and they pushed us into an examination room. There were 3 white coats in the room, all pacing around and whispering urgently. We climbed up onto the examination table as they had instructed us too.

"Unfurl your wings" one of the white coats told us.

I hopped off the table to give Flynn room, and unfurled. My tawny wings extended and I stretched each individual feather outward. This was probably the first time I've seen Flynn's wings, but I thought mine were prettier. Mine were probably softer too, but I really didn't want to grab Flynn's wings and feel his feathers. That would be weird.

…

Alexis jumped off the table and unfurled her wings. I watched as her tawny wings lifted off her shoulders and stretched out, one tip at the beginning of the table, the other tip the other end. They were about 6 feet long if I had to guess, but I didn't really know.

I stretched out my dark russet wings for the first time in ages. To finally extend them as big as I could felt amazing, and I didn't want to pull them back in ever again.

Scientists came over and measured our wings. Alexis's wings were 6 foot 2 inches. Mine were 7 feet 8 inches. The scientists seemed stunned, and I had to admit, those are some pretty big wings for someone only 4'11" to be wielding.

Then they took our height. I was obviously, 4'11", and Alexis was 4'7". That seemed to please them. I guess we were a normal height for someone our age, but of course _they _didn't have wings growing out of their backs.

And then they weighed us. Last time they did this, I had weighed 53 pounds. Now however…

"59 pounds!" they cried. Wow. I gained 6 whole pounds by eating a bunch of stale bread.

Alexis was weighed next. 47 pounds. Is it weird that I weigh 12 more pounds than her, and yet eat the same amount of food?

I guess not. The white coats seemed fine with her weight. Mine on the other hand, I guess I was obese. Which was weird since I didn't see a belly and I could easily touch my toes.

"Can we try flying today?" Alexis asked, hopping up and down.

"No" the white coats told her, writing meaningless phrases and words down on their clipboards.

I was suddenly angry, "Why not?" I demanded.

"Too early" they muttered, and then they shoved us back into our crates.

Isn't that great? I felt totally angry at them right now. I wanted to choke them to death. But what could I do? I was stuck in my crate, and the only way to get out was when one of them touched the key pad and then unlocked us. Not just any random person could unlock us, which prevented us from escaping. Which meant that the only way to escape would be if they unlocked both at the same time.

"Alexis" I whispered. She crawled towards me, her dark blue eyes looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah?" she asked as she pushed back her tawny colored hair.

"You know how you keep asking to fly?"

"Yeah. They're stupid for not letting us."

"Uh… yeah" I said, "But I was thinking…"

Alexis's eyes widened with excitement, "Yeah?"

"Well, if we were going to fly, don't you think that it would be outside?"

Alexis nodded slowly, "That does make sense. And that's why they won't let us fly!"

A white coat walked by, and Alexis and I flattened ourselves in the backs of our cages until it passes.

"They think that we'll just fly away!" Alexis continued.

I nodded, "Yeah, so what are we going to do?"

Alexis lowered her voice, "Wait until they let us out to fly?"

"That could take years Alexis" I reminded her.

She sighed and scratched her head. I leaned back in my crate. Things were not going well for us. We needed to get out of here. And I hated to admit it… but we needed help.

I sighed. But where were we going to find help in here? They all just wanted to kill us or experiment on us. Things didn't seem to be going our way today.

"Alexis" I whispered, "We need help. We can't do this on our own"

"Can't do what on your own?" a voice asked. I turned to the front of my crate, and ink black eyes were staring at me.

"Nothing" I snarled at him, embarrassed that I had been so clueless and careless.

"Ty" Alexis said, "We…" she paused, "We need your help"

_What are you doing?_ I screamed at her, _don't trust this white coat!_

She turned to me, and ignored the pleading look in my eyes that were yelling at her to stop. She turned back to Ty, and sighed.

Ty raised his eye brows in mock surprise and leaned closer to her crate.

"I'm listening" he told her, and then smiled.

"We're… going to… um…"

"Try and escape?" he asked.

She looked down at the bottom of her crate, and whispered, "Yes."

Ty laughed and asked, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

I was trembling as she explained our plan to him. Ty had confirmed that if they were going to have us fly, that we would have to go outside, and that they were not comfortable about doing that.

Alexis told him that we were going to try and fly away if they let us out, and she asked him if he could try and get them to let us out. He thought about it, and confirmed that he could probably do that.

Then Ty turned to me.

"Do _you_ trust me?"he asked.

"Not really" I said.

Ty laughed, "That's a good thing. But you should."

"Why" I asked.

"Because I'm going to help you two escape"

I didn't believe him one bit. But when he started to explain his plan… well… it was a good plan. We would have a training session on flying, and we wouldn't escape. After a few sessions with the white coats, they would start to trust us, and by then we'd be good flyers. So, when Ty told us too, we would escape and fly out of this place.

We would keep flying until we saw a road with yellow stripes going down it, then we would land and hide in a tree. Ty said that he would drive by in a dark gray car, and he would pull over to the side of the street. Then we would hop into his car and he would take us somewhere safe.

"But" I said, "Won't they just hunt you down?"

"No" he said, "Because I'll try and get you two back to the ground and here, but I won't. They'll think that you two just decided too, and I'll keep my job. After though, when my shift is done, I'll drive by, alright? And then I'll take you somewhere safe."

"But" I said once again, "Why are you helping us?"

"Because" he told us, and then, as we watched, large, black wings unfurled from his back.

"Because I'm one of you"

**Flynn: Are you **_**serious?**_ **He's one of us?**

**Alexis: That is **_**totally**_** uncalled for.**

**Me: Hehe, dramatic twists and what not!**

**Flynn: Not cool**

**Alexis: Who is he?**

**Me: Well, people who read Max Ride might know who he is, but I'm not telling**

**Alexis: JERK!**

**Me: *looks down* I know… I know…**

**Flynn: Just tell us!**

**Me: Well, if you people have a guess at who 'Ty' is, write down who you think he is in a review. Flynn, read the reviews if you must. But even if they're right you'll still have no idea who he is :D hahaha!**

**Alexis: you're so mean to us**

**Me: I know! It's fun!**

**Flynn: Well… will we get out? Will we be free?**

**Me: Oh look! Popsicles!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're what?" I yelled, practically hitting my head on the top of my cage.

Ty curled his wings back into his shoulders, "Shh!" he yelled, "I'll explain _everything_ when we're at my house, alright? But please, just go on with the plan and I promise things will work out"

Then he got up and left, leaving me and Alexis to look at each other with confusion. I shook my head, completely and utterly lost. She obviously was too.

I woke up the next day with a cramp on my side. And not one of those tiny, annoying little cramps that you can walk off. I mean a cramp that wouldn't let you pass, a cramp that caused your muscles to twitch and move and settle in the wrong places.

I gripped my side and yelled out in pain. Flynn looked over from his crate and watched as I yelled and thrashed about.

"Are you okay?" Flynn asked as he pressed his face against the bars of his crate.

I groaned and asked, "Are you a piece of bread?"

He looked confused and said, "No… I don't think so…"

"Then I'm not okay!" I yelled at him.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" he asked, "Because if you have to explain it… then it's not funny"

I yelled meaningless words at him and then the spasm left. I lay there panting and sweating. What was that about? I had no idea, but maybe it was from working myself way too hard yesterday. Or the shocks were doing something to my body.

A white coat walked down the hall and stopped in front of our cages, which they seemed to be doing a lot.

"We are going to practice… flying today" the white coat said, spitting out the word 'flying'.

"Yes!" I squeaked, hitting my head on the top of my crate again.

The white coat grumbled and kneeled down, facing me.

"Don't try any funny business" she snarled, "Or we will send our Erasers to find you and kill you."

I crawled away from her, suddenly afraid. I didn't want to fly anymore. But I had to learn. I had to get away from here. The white coat unlatched my cage and I crawled out... suddenly unsure. Flynn crawled out and lagged at my heels. I had to be the stronger person today.

We walked down the halls, our bare feet slapping against the polished tiles. I sighed as the cold trapped in the tiles hit my feet, and sent a shiver up my spine. Flynn shuddered, and the white coat snorted. We went through a billion different doors and we walked down endless hall ways. She was probably just bringing us around in circles so we wouldn't remember how to get back by ourselves, but I just wanted to get outside.

Finally we passed through a door that led us outside.

It was bright out, and I felt heat on my skin. I shrieked out, afraid, but then calmed down. That was… the sun… I spread out my arms. Man did it feel good. I laughed out loud, and the grass went through my toes and tickled my feet.

I couldn't help myself; I unfurled my wings to let my feathers feel the sun. But as I did, multiple white coats tackled me. A big, fat one landed right on top of me, squishing my bones. I'm pretty sure that I heard something crack, and after him came more, and then a little more. One even morphed into an Eraser.

I yelled something, but I couldn't hear anything because the fat from the white coat had covered my ears and was suffocating me. I grumbled and bit the fat, but he didn't move, so I figured that he couldn't feel my teeth digging into his fat.

Slowly someone pulled all the white coats off of me, and I breathed in fresh air. I glared at them all, and said,

"Idiots!"

I sat up, and stretched out my crumpled wings. I plucked out a damaged feather and held it in my fingers. It was soft, silky, and shiny. I never thought that my wings were this pretty. I mean… I knew that they were pretty, but…

Ty walked through the doors and tried to hold in his laugh as he saw me, sitting there with my wings crumpled and bent. I got up and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright!" he said, coming over to me, "Who's ready to fly?"

I smiled, and yelled, "MEEEEEE!"

I stretched out my wings and flapped as hard as I could, and I lifted upwards about 3 feet, but then came crashing down.

"Why don't you take a running start?" Ty instructed.

I nodded, and backed up a few steps.

…

Alexis took a few steps back and I stood there, curious about what was to happen. She ran about 5 feet and then jumped, flapping her wings. She lifted up high, soaring about 20 feet into the air.

"Yes!" she yelled, flapping. But then one wing caught an awkward air current, and she toppled to the ground.

She landed head-first, and I laughed at her. Her butt was up in the air, and her check was squished against the ground. Her hair and wings were all tangled up, and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Ow" she said, like she was confused.

I smiled, and then unfurled my wings. I had to admit, the sun _did _ feel good on my wings. I took a step back and launched myself forward, flapping my russet wings with a force I didn't know I had. My shoulders felt good now that they were getting exercise.

I flew into the air, 20 feet, then 30 feet, and then 40 feet. I flew higher and higher, and once I felt high enough, I tucked my wings in and darted to the ground, but at the last possible second, opened my wings up.

They caught the air and I landed gracefully on the ground.

…

Flynn was a natural! I had no idea he was that good at flying! And I thought that _I _was good! He shot up in the air, fell, and then landed as gracefully as a hawk would have. Or an eagle. Yeah, an eagle. Eagles are more majestic.

I applauded, as did many of the white coats. He smiled, and took a bow.

We went like that for a few days. We left our crates and followed the white coat through the halls and outside. Then we practiced, and soon I was able to do what Flynn had that first day. We got better and better each day, and Ty was right. The white coats began to think that we just wanted to know how to fly. Boy where they wrong.

Flynn and I were in the air. Ty hadn't given the signal yet, and we were starting to get antsy.

"When is he going to let us leave?" Flynn asked impatiently.

"Soon" I said, though I was unsure, "He's going to let us leave soon."

"But how will we know?" Flynn asked.

I faltered, "I don't know"

Flynn dove down to the ground, and I followed. Ty was standing there with a few white coats, chatting, and we walked up to him.

"Ty" I said, and the look I gave him let him know that I needed something. He broke away from the group and brought us close.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"When are we going to leave?" Flynn asked, pleading in his voice that we would soon.

"When the time is right" Ty said.

Flynn sighed and flew up into the air again. I rolled my eyes, but stayed on the ground. Flynn rose higher, about 40 feet in the air, and Ty looked at his associates. They were distracted.

Ty rose his hands in the air and Flynn saw him. Ty made a motion with his hands, and Flynn soared upward.

"Flynn!" Ty yelled, looking at his colleagues, but he whispered to me, "Go!"

I unfurled my wings and jumped upward into the sky, rising upward as fast as I could. Ty "tried" to grab me, but missed, and soon I was past anyone's grip, even the Eraser's. I joined Flynn in the air, and we soared upward.

"NO!" Ty yelled at us, but I could hear the fakeness in his voice.

"Time to fly" I said to Flynn, and we rose over the white walls of the hell where we were raised.

We flapped our wings, but we were getting tired fast. But we flew on. Once or twice, I faltered and fell, and we had to stop, but we kept on going. The trees were tall, prickly, and hurt whenever I crashed into one. But we _had _to keep going.

Flynn flew ahead of me, and I lagged behind. But soon we reached the road with the yellow stripes. I dove down and landed, thankful that I was out of the air. Flynn picked a tree, and we climbed up, since the branches were too close together for us to climb.

It was prickly and tall, and we picked branches that were high up. I sat a little higher than Flynn, and he looked about ready to crash. I sighed.

"Come on Flynn. Stay awake. Ty will be here for us soon"

I got a mumbled as a response.

There wasn't anything I could do, so I leaned back, and fell asleep.

But I woke up when Flynn pushed me and I almost fell out of the tree.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, "What was that for?"

"For falling asleep!" he said, but then answered, "Ty is here. He's down the road a bit. We have to climb down."

We scrambled down the tree and hit the ground. I sloppily ran towards the gray car he was in, and Ty got out and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Just get us out of here" I mumbled, climbing into the back seat and curling up on the soft leather. Ty smiled, and got in the car. Then he hit the gas and started to drive.

Flynn asked, "How far are we away from your house?"

"I lie in an apartment for work" Ty said, "But my house, which is where we're going, is a few hours away in a rural area. I don't want to be found"

"What?" Flynn asked, confused.

"Don't worry." Ty told him, "I'll explain everything once we're there"

**Flynn: *snores***

**Alexis: *punches Flynn* shut up! I'm trying to sleep!**

**Me: haha, tired children.**

**Alexis: You should be in bed! It's 10:05 and I'm trying to sleep!**

**Me: fine! I'll post this and then I'll be in bed! Happy?**

**Alexis: yes!**

**Me: good. I'm getting a Popsicle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been studying for the Social Studies Final. *Ugh*, I got an 85 on it :P. Anyway, this is probably the most revealing chapter so far… but I don't think I added the emotion to it that I needed to. Review and let me know, will ya?**

Chapter 5

I looked over at Alexis, she was bouncing up and down in her seat, excited about finally getting out of that horrid place that Ty called 'The institute'. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to get out of there too, but I was also worried. What if they found us?

"Are we almost there?" Alexis asked Ty.

"No" Ty said for the hundredth time.

"Are we almost there _now_?" Alexis asked again, emphasizing the 'now'.

"No!" Ty yelled, getting aggravated.

Alexis pouted and slouched back in her seat. She crossed her arms and looked out the window, refusing to look at Ty or me.

I sighed, and asked, "How about now?"

Alexis turned to me and beamed, but Ty just pulled his hair out of his head. I'd rather have Alexis happy and Ty angry then both of them angry, but I don't think Ty could take much more.

Alexis opened her mouth, but I shook my head, telling her no. She seemed to understand, and I relaxed a bit. I turned towards the window and noticed all of the trees. And I mean _all_ of them. There were billions. We must have passed 50 trees each second.

"Those are Pine Trees" Ty told me as he turned into a road.

"All of them?" I asked, because we passed tall and pointy ones, tall ones with big leaves that fanned out, and then ones that were white.

"No" Ty said, "The pointy ones are Pines, the tall ones oak, and the white are birch."

"Oh"

I saw mostly Pine trees, and they reached to the sky. I had a sudden feeling to jump out of the car and fly to the top, but I contained myself. Instead I stared and just pretended that I was there, feeling the breeze through my hair, feeling the pine tickle my feet and arms, and feeling the rough bark against my skin.

If only.

I couldn't help myself.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. Ty screamed at me.

"NO!" he yelled, "WE ARE NOT- oh look. We _are_ here"

…

I snorted as Ty realized that we were actually here. I suspected that we were nearing his house because he seemed to relax every second we drove up the road. I'm curious about what his house is going to look like. The institute seemed to pay well, but because of the way that Ty looked, I suspected that the house was going to be… a little dark.

I could see his house now... gray walls, black floors, no windows and no light… probably not. While I was daydreaming, Flynn was pestering Ty about what his house looked like, and if it was big.

"Does it have a yard?" Flynn asked.

"Yes"

"A pool?"

"Yes"

"How many rooms?"

"A few…"

"Is it big?"

"Yes"

"What color is it?"

Ty sighed, "It's green."

"Green's a weird color to paint a house"

"I really don't care. It wasn't my idea"

"Who's was it?"

Ty pulled at his hair again, "My girlfriend's"

"You have a girlfriend?" Flynn asked.

"She's my fiancé right now"

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes"

"How pretty? Scale of one to ten"

"Eleven"

"That's not a number on the scale" Flynn argued.

I screamed, "Flynn! Shut up!"

Flynn rolled his eyes and stopped talking. Ty seemed to thank me mentally, and he calmed down. His shoulders were no longer tight, the vein on his forehead disappeared, and his fingers didn't clutch the steering wheel anymore.

Ty pulled up to the house and parked the car. I climbed out, happy to finally breathe fresh air and not be squished anymore. I had a bad case of claustrophobia.

The house was green, but more of a dark green, with black shutters and a black roof. There were flowers lining the path up to the door, and bushes bursting with flowers on the sides of the house. Cherry blossom trees were scattered across the yard, and a fountain was going near the left of the house.

It seemed a little too happy for Ty, but that was just my opinion.

A woman of about 20 burst through the front door and stomped down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of them and crossed her arms, staring down Ty.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. Her chocolate brown eyes blazing with fury, her light brown hair flying out behind her.

"Max, I can explain" Ty said, raising his hands up as retreat.

"And who are _they?_" the girl named Max yelled at him, pointing at us.

"I'm Alexis" I said, smiling at her, "And this is Flynn"

Max growled at me and turned to Ty, "Why did you bring them here?" she asked.

"Because-"

"No" Max said, shaking her head, "We can't keep them"

"But Max-"

"NO Fang!" Max yelled, shaking her head, "Just… no"

"Fang?" I asked, turning to him.

"Max" Ty continued, "The Institute started again"

Max fell silent, and paused before asking, "Started… what again?"

Ty turned to me and seemed to say '_show her_'. I got the hint, and unfurled my wings. The tawny color of my wings shone in the light, and as they stretched out I brushed Flynn.

Max gasped and brought a hand to her mouth before muttering,

"No!"

Max turned and fled to the house, and Ty ran after her yelling, "MAX!"

I turned to Flynn, "What did Max mean when she call Ty, Fang?"

Flynn shook his head, "I have no idea."

I pushed through the door of the house after Max and Ty abandoned us. Flynn followed behind me, slightly more nervous than I was. Max and Ty were arguing in the kitchen, whispering loudly and Max seemed to be getting frustrated with him.

"No!" Max said, massaging her head like she had a headache.

"But Max! But what are we supposed to do with them? We can't throw them into the street!"

"I know! I know! Just let me think"

"Max we don't have time. They escaped, and they don't know what to do. It's either abandon them now or take them in. Your choice"

Max sighed, "Well…"

A faint smile crossed Ty's face, and Max gave in.

"Alright"

Ty sighed with relief and turned. He noticed us standing in the doorway and waved us over. He pulled up a chair and sat Max down in it, and then pulled a chair over for himself. We stood there and looked at him expectantly.

Ty began, "My name's not actually Ty."

Max finished, "It's Fang."

"Yeah" Ty said, looking at her.

I turned to Max, "Are you...?"

Max nodded and unfurled her dark brown wings. I nodded my head.

"T-… Fang" I said, "Why were you at the Institute if you're one of us?"

"I figured that I could save some of the poor creatures they have locked there. Just like we saved that other bird girl and the creatures, when we got Total."

That seemed to hit Max hard.

"Angel" she whispered, but then she shook herself and woke up.

"What?" Flynn asked.

Max said, "When Fang, me, and our friends were on the run from the Institute, we broke into it and freed some creatures."

"Friends?" I asked interested.

"Yes" Fang said, "It was me, Max, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge and Angel."

"Nudge?" I asked.

"Gasman?" Flynn said confused.

Max laughed, "Gasman used to… err… fart a lot."

"And Nudge…" Fang said, "I really don't know why we call her Nudge."

I nodded, and then scratched my head. I pulled back my fingers, and recoiled at all the dirt. Flynn looked at my hand and cringed, and Max stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Max said, guiding me and Flynn to the bathroom.

I followed her down the hall and looked around. The house was nice, pretty. Flowers hung from the ceiling, flowers sat in pots in corners and random places, I got the feeling she like flowers.

"I just got the obsession for flowers a few days ago" Max told me, "I don't know why, I'm usually the tomboy and the one acting strong, but the flowers seem to give me a sense of… relief, and calmness."

"They're pretty" I told her, smiling.

"And they cover up Fang's ugly scent." Max added.

**Alexis: Fang smells bad?**

**Max: Have **_**you**_** ever smelt him?**

**Alexis: No…**

**Max: Don't**

**Me: Uh…**

**Max: Don't ask**

**Me: I'm... going to go get a Popsicle.**

**Alexis: ANOTHER?**

**Me: This is only my third for today! Give me a break!**

**Flynn: What's this? *holds up Popsicle***

**Me: MMMIIINNNEEE! *hits Flynn on head and steals Popsicle* MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is by far the longest one yet! Yay! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I just recently got 'Schools out- Forever' and I've been reading it nonstop! Also… I've been kind of lazy…**

Chapter 6

I stood in the hallway, next to Flynn, wrapped in a towel. Max had washed us, feed us _tons _of food, and then Max had throw out the Institute clothing, saying they were trash, and had left us, naked and wrapped in nothing but towels. She was looking for clothing that might fit us, and I was beginning to get skeptical.

I started to tap my foot impatiently. This was getting annoying. I didn't want to stand here in nothing but a towel in front of Flynn. Of course, he was in a towel too, but still… that's a little awkward.

Max poked her head through one of the many doors and called me in, and then Max pointed Flynn to the door three down from ours and told him that Fang was waiting there for him.

I walked in, thankful to be away from Flynn, and Max locked the door behind us. She looked me over, and seemed to be thinking.

Max asked, "How tall are you? Estimate"

"4'7" I answered.

"Then… Nudge" Max muttered, and went through one of the thousands of boxes on her floor.

Max looked through one box and pulled out various clothing, throwing them onto her bed. Lace tank tops, denim shorts, shoes, sport tee shirts, and various under-garments. All things I had never worn before. Box after box, and then more boxes, she grabbed clothes and threw them onto her bed. And then there were the clothes that were rejected, those she kept in her boxes.

There were many different clothes to choose from, and whoever this 'Nudge' girl was, she had great taste. There were greens and blues and purples, all of Alexis's favorite colors. Of course, there were grays and navies and blacks, usual colors that most people had in their closets.

Max called me over to a chair, and I sat down in it. Max wet my hair and then took out some scissors. I fell out of the chair and crawled away from her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, terrified.

"I'm going to cut your hair" Max said, looking a little weirded out.

I clutched my hair, "What?"

"I'm going to cut it. I'm going to make it neater and nicer and easier to manage."

I trembled, but swallowed my fear and crawled back into the chair. It was dark green and padded, and squishy when I sat down.

"How short?" I asked cautiously.

"It depends how short you want it. I usually wear my hair short, because when I fly it doesn't get in my face."

"Hmm…" I said, "Surprise me" I don't know why I said it. I must have felt daring that moment, and told her to basically do whatever she wanted with my hair.

Max went to it right away. She grabbed my hair, holding it eye level and ever so carefully… chopped it off. I closed my eyes; I _did not_ want to see my hair get chopped off. After she cut it off, she started to trim it, evening it out, giving it layers, and I must say she did a pretty damn good job.

My hair was naturally wavy, and it ended right below my ears. Max made one piece of hair go in my face, sort of like side bangs, and in the back it was smooth and neat. I could easily run my fingers through it, something I could never do before.

It was kind of an egg-cut… but I let that go. Thank God for my wavy hair though, right?

Max asked, looking concerned, "Do you like it?"

I smiled, "I love it". I fingered through my hair, and my smile just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Love it" I said again.

Max smiled with relief, and put a hand on her heart, "Thank God"

I got up, and held the towel up so I didn't flash her. Max stepped back and laid out the possible outfits I could wear. She went through them all, and handed me a dark blue tank top with lace at the top, and skinny jeans.

"Here" she said, handing them to me, and then she handed me some… underwear.

Max left the room and left me to change. I obviously put on the underwear first, and then I pulled on the tank top. It felt like that the shirt was trying to choke me it was so tight. Not that I was too fat for the shirt… I was just that I was used to the loose dress that the white coats had given me to wear.

Then I tried to pull on the jeans. Gawd that was awful. I pulled them up to about my knee, and then they wouldn't go any farther. I tried jumping, laying down, wriggling and shifting in ways that shouldn't be possible. But I just couldn't get them on.

A heard a light 'tap' on the door.

"Alexis?" Max asked, "Are you alright?"

"Uh…" I grunted, "I can't get…" I panted, "The pants on"

I heard a soft laugh from the other side of the door. I snorted, and then Max crept cautiously in. She looked at me, and laughed so hard I thought she was going to pass out and die. I was in a heap on the floor, and was trying to get the jeans on. She told me I looked like a mermaid out of water; flapping around and wiggling.

I yelled at her that it wasn't funny, and then she pulled me up. Max knelt down and unbuttoned the jeans. And then she pulled down the zipper.

"Better?" she asked as I easily slipped them on.

I nodded, and then attempted to zipper the jeans. Max shook her head,

"No" she said, "First you button the buttons, and then you zipper it. It's easier that way"

I followed her instructions, and she was right. It _was _easier. The things you miss when you're locked in the Institute for 11 years.

Max decided that she should accessorize me. That wasn't fun either. And I thought that Max was the kind of girl that didn't accessorize. Boy was I wrong. She must have had some younger siblings or something that she liked to dress up because she was _good_ at it.

"I actually have never done this before" Max confessed when I asked her, "But you look like you needed something a little more for the big revealing"

"Revealing?" I asked.

"I'm going to show Fang that I'm better at making someone over than he is"

"Is everything a competition?"

"Not for him. But for me it is"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Alright. Accessorize"

Max laughed manically, and I shrunk away from her, suddenly scared. Max gave me a headband, a necklace, and some bracelets. Then she came towards me with a pointy contraption.

"What?" I asked, backing away.

"I'm going to pierce your ears" she told me.

I yelled at her, "NNNOOOOO!"

But she held me down and pierced my ears. All I could do was shriek.

…

Fang was cutting my hair when I heard Alexis screamed 'no' and then shriek. Fang flinched and cut my hair uneven. Like, instead of giving me the 'bieber cut' like he had intended to –whatever that was- he had to cut it short to even it out.

I felt the top of my head. It was probably an inch long. Not _too_ short, but not what he wanted. Fang grumbled to himself bitterly as he dressed me in a dark green polo shirt and jeans. His room was unorganized, and boxes were everywhere. I kept tripping over it, and I learned a few swear words too. Fang wasn't good at keeping his mouth shut.

Fang led me into the hall, and then we waited. And waited.

Then I heard a crash, and Fang flinched.

Then some screaming.

And some more… but then Max managed to pull Alexis out of the room, dragging her away.

Max stood and crossed her arms, blowing on the hair that was in her face. Alexis was panting hard and clutching her ears. Her hair was a mess, her face was red, and she looked flustered.

I laughed at her, and she gave me the evil eye. Man did I hate when she did that.

Max then looked at me, and she collapsed into laughter.

"What happened to the Biebs cut?" she asked.

"I… messed up" Fang answered, looking down at his feet.

I rustled my hair, suddenly self-conscious. Max smoothed out Alexis's hair and clothes, and then had us stand next to each other. She looked up and down, around, and everywhere she _could _look without being perverted.

"Well" Max said, "I give Alexis an eleven. And Flynn a six."

Fang snorted and said, "Hell no. Flynn gets the eleven. But I have to say, Alexis doesn't look to bad"

Alexis grumbled to herself and then stomped away, growling and muttering meaningless words, her footsteps echoing in the hallway. I avoided eye contact and then followed Alexis, unsure of what to do.

"Jeez" I heard Fang, "She's just like you Max"

Max growled something and stomped away, and I realized Fang was right. Max and Alexis _were_ alike. Alexis wouldn't like that, so I just won't tell her. _Smart Flynn_ I told myself, _keep your face the way it is_.

Arrg I can't _believe _that Max pierced my ears! They hurt like… heck… and my hair kept getting caught in them. I wanted to rip them out, but my ears hurt to just _think _about them! I stomped away after Fang told me I looked good. I didn't need to hear that. I was still confused about the whole Ty-Fang thing.

Pushing the door open with my hips, I growled to myself and walked outside. I tried to unfurl my wings, but the slits in the tank top were a little off, so I had to struggle a bit to unfurl them.

But I did manage, and I cast an embarrassed look around me. No one saw, thank God. I flapped my wings shakily and flew a few feet in the air, just stretching my wings out. But I felt a little off balance, and a little awkward.

"What?" I asked myself as I flew around, utterly confused, "What's going on?"

My left wing had a small malfunction, and I hit the ground. I swore, using one of Max's favorite words, and climbed to my feet. I shook myself off, and jumped into the air again.

I flew a few feet higher, maybe 5 feet off the ground, and then my left wing caught the air weird and I fell. I did this a few more times, my right wing catching, my left wing catching, my right wing twitching or becoming off balance, same with my left.

I fell again, and got up, facing the house. Fang was standing in the doorway, watching me. I snarled at him and spat.

"That's an ugly habit to start Alexis" he told me, snickering.

I stuck out my tongue and took to the air, only to fall back down again. Fang walked towards me, and I stood up, embarrassed. He took my wings and stretched them out as far as he could, looking over the damage.

"Well" he said, looking my wings up and down, "I don't see anything wrong"

"Then why can't I fly?" I demanded.

"I think your just growing, and you just aren't used to such big wings" Fang told me, bringing me into the house. He brought out a measuring tape, and took my height.

"4'9"" he said, smiling, "That's two inches taller Alexis. But" he paused, "Why are you growing so fast? You shouldn't be accelerating that fast…"

"Avian hybrid version 2.0" Max said, walking into the kitchen, "Grow faster than normal, and they _eat_ more than normal"

"Hey!" I said.

"Well it's true" Max muttered as Fang measured my wings.

Fang told me, "9 feet long"

"Whoa" I said, stunned, Max scoffed.

"Angel had wings 8 foot in wingspan when she was six."

"Max" Fang warned.

Max started muttering to herself, "Angel… by poor baby"

I inched a little closer to Fang, who just shook his head in defeat. I rolled my shoulders and stood there a little edgy. And then Flynn came in, ever the goofball.

"Have any food?" he asked.

**Me: Sorry that that may have been boring!**

**Alexis: How could they be bored? It's all about me. People are never bored when they read about me**

**Flynn: Yes, of course **_**princess Alexis**_

**Alexis: That has a nice ring to it, I expect you to call me that from now on **_**peasant Flynn**_

**Flynn: Not fair**

**Me: Hmm… I think it's time for some Popsicles.**

**Alexis: That was totally fair**

**Flynn: You're just so **_**mean**_** to me sometimes Alexis! What's your problem?**

**Me: girls usually pick on guys constantly when they have a crush on them.**

**Alexis: What? I… I-I… N-no! Just no!**

**Flynn: …**

**Alexis: *avoids eye contact* Hehe… how about those Popsicles?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to be short, only 739 words! Also, this is from the view of Max, because I haven't done her yet and I needed to tell about Nudge coming! Nudge is going to freak when she sees Alexis and Flynn!**

Chapter 7

_BANG!_

The sound made me jump out of my bed. I shook my head, angry that I have to get up and leave Fang's arms.

I got out of our bed and walked cautiously towards the front door, where the noise was coming from.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

I grabbed the baseball bat that I kept by the door and swung it up onto my shoulder, getting ready to swing and hit an Eraser if I needed too. I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck. Then I braced myself.

I threw open the door.

"AAAHHHH!" I shrieked as I swung the bat.

I heard a surprised respond of, "AHH!" from whatever I was trying to hit. Whatever it was, I missed it, and then I looked at what I was hitting.

A very surprised Nudge stood in the doorway, a shriek still on her face. I relaxed my bat, but then rose it up suspiciously.

I spoke our secret word, to make sure it was really Nudge. She responded correctly, and I let her in the house. She rubbed her arms and gazed around in wonder.

"Wow Max! What a great house! Did you and Fang buy it? I heard about the engagement, I just hoped you would have called me or something. When you getting married? Oh I knew you were going to get married to each other! But me and Angel have to plan the wedding, we already have your dress picked out… and we have to-"

"NUDGE!" I yelled, and she looked up at me sheepishly.

"Sorry!"

I sighed, and put my hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Nudge, let's just… sit down"

I lead her over to the couch and sat her down, her big brown eyes looking up at me. She scanned the house once more, and then opened her mouth to talk,

"Wow Max" she told me, "You look so _old!"_

"Excuse me?" I said, "_Old_?"

Nudge nodded, "You're starting to get stress lines on your face"

I reached up and felt my face, scared to be having wrinkles at such a young age.

"You know" Nudge said, standing up, "You just have to relax. I recently went into massage therapy, and-"

"Nudge" I said, looking at her.

"Hmm?" she asked, massaging her temples.

"Wasn't Iggy…?" I trailed off, and she looked up.

Nudge smiled and said, "Oh, he's with his girl friend. Then he's going to get Gazzy and they're going to fly up here. But Max!" she yelled, "I want to know about _you_!"

"Well…" I said, thinking of Alexis and Flynn, "Let's hear about you first. You've definitely grown"

I looked down at her. She was taller, maybe 5'7", two inches shorter than me, her features were more dominant, hips wider, chest bigger, and her cheek bones were now visible. She had grown out her curly, unruly hair, and it now reached to the middle of her back, and she had gotten side bangs, so that it covered one eye slightly.

"Yeah" she said, smiling.

"So you're now… what? 15? 16?"

"18" Nudge said, smiling at me. God, that meant that I was what… 21? Jeez. I _was_ old.

"Can you drive?"

"Yes"

"How's your flying?"

"Good"

I paused, and then asked a question hesitantly,

"Has your expiration date shown up yet?"

Nudge shook her head, "No, not yet."

I sighed with relief, and nodded, she seemed to understand. I leaned over and hugged Nudge, just glad that she was here. Glad she was alive, and glad that she had forgotten to ask about_ my_ life.

"I'm glad you're okay Nudge" I told her.

Nudge just nodded her head, and asked,

"Can I have some food?"

…

I put Nudge in one of the many empty rooms that our house had. She settled nicely after eating three ham and cheese sandwiches, a bucket of yogurt, and a half a gallon of milk. I smiled; I remember when I ate like that.

I crawled into bed with Fang and tried to relax, I was suddenly tense and sore. Fang put his arms around me, and put his head on top of mine.

"Nudge arrived" I told him. He only nodded.

"The others will be here soon"

He sighed, and nodded again.

"How will we tell them about Alexis and Flynn?"

He shrugged, and muttered something about sleep. I nodded and then closed my eyes, ready for some sleep myself.

**Alexis: How come I wasn't in this chapter?**

**Me: Because it's not **_**all**_** about you!**

**Alexis: Hello! You named the **_**fan fiction **_**about **_**ME!**_** The book is about **_**ME!**_

**Me: Yeah… well…**

**Alexis: That's right! ME!**

**Me: *slaps* Shut up!**

**Alexis: NO! *slaps back***

**Flynn: Meghan! Your mom got more popsicles!**

**Me: YESSSS! Popsicle break! *stares down Alexis* This isn't over…**


End file.
